Jealousy
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Every time Kanda see's Lavi flirting with a girl, he becomes extremely jealous. This time, he decides he's had enough of it.


Kanda sighed as he leaned up against a stone wall in a small alley, hidden from view. His body was rigid with annoyance, his face marred with a slight frown. Every once in awhile an angered huff would leave him, but he didn't move. His long hair was pulled over a shoulder and he idly toyed with it as he watched the scene playing out only a few yards from him.

A young girl leaned up against another wall, a flirtatious smile spreading her delicate lips. Every once in awhile a shrill laugh was coaxed from her and her eyes would light up as she looked up at the person conversing with her. The man was unnecessarily close, one hand leaning on the wall beside her head as he chatted with her. His red hair sparkled in the sunlight, and his visible eye was locked on the girl, a grin was seemingly glued on his face.

Sighing once more, Kanda wished for the umpteenth time that he could hear what was being said. He didn't know why he cared so much. It was a normal occurrence for Lavi to flirt shamelessly with any woman within the vicinity. He should be used to it, but he wasn't. Each and every time he witnessed it, his chest tightened with some unknown emotion. It was a twisting feeling, angry and burning. It was one he never experienced except when he was witnessing one of these now familiar scenes.

Lavi leaned down to whisper something in the girl's ear and their combined laughter rang throughout the silence. He poked her nose playfully and she giggled, her body drawing even closer as if she wanted to press herself against him.

Kanda wanted nothing more than to rush over there and pull Lavi away from her. He didn't want the redhead to flirt with her, or anyone for that matter. He wanted the baka usagi to flirt with... No, he hadn't just had that thought. He did not want the man to flirt with _him. _But a small part of him did. Okay, maybe it was more than that. He _did _want Lavi to provide him that same attention, wanted it so very badly. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever wanted anything more then he wanted it, at least at that moment.

The girl reached up to tame a misplaced lock of red hair and blushed deeply afterwards. Lavi grinned wildly and reached up to return the favour, except he teasingly twirled her hair around his finger. His body inched closer and he lightly traced a finger down a heated cheek.

Kanda muttered under his breath, the words completely unintelligible, even to himself. He let go of his own hair and settled for fisting his hands at his sides. His fingers turned white with the force of his grip, his nails digging into his palms, but he barely noticed.

Why was he still standing there? He felt like a stalker. And maybe he was. He certainly watched the redhead enough to be considered one.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cool stones, trying his very best to keep a levelled head. Hearing footsteps approaching, he pressed himself against the wall to remain out of view.

It would be completely suspicious if he was found there. How would he explain _that _?

When the danger had passed, he looked up again. His eyes widened as he saw Lavi leaning in for a kiss.

That was it. He couldn't let that happen.

Pushing himself away from the wall, he stalked across the short distance separating them. He saw the girl look up at him with confused eyes but he ignored it. Once within reach, he grabbed Lavi's arm and began dragging him away, back to the spot he had just vacated.

"W-what are you doing?" Lavi stuttered incredulously, stumbling as he was pulled away from the girl. He glanced back longingly.

"Baka usagi," Kanda growled, refusing to offer an explanation, mostly because he didn't have one.

Once in the safety of the small alley, he pushed Lavi roughly against the wall and stepped in front of him. His hand still gripped the arm tightly and he looked up at the redhead then, his dark gaze accusing.

"You were going to kiss her," Kanda growled.

"What? Why does it matter if I was going to kiss her?" Lavi asked, brow's drawn in confusion.

Anger spiked dangerously in Kanda's gut and his eyes hardened as they looked into a perplexed green one. The angry twisting feeling once again reared its ugly head. "You just... you can't kiss her!"

"Why?" Lavi frowned, reaching with his other hand to pry Kanda's grip loose. His visible eye searched his friend's face, trying to understand what the issue was. Why did it matter if he was going to kiss that girl? Why did Kanda look so angry and sound so... jealous. His eye widened as he realized that the man was in fact jealous. "Why are you jealous, Yuu?"

"What?" Kanda barked. "I'm _not _jealous, baka usagi." How had Lavi seen through him so easily? He was usually completely daft when it came to things like this. But, it wasn't as though he was being subtle. The spike of anger grew into something more dangerous.

"You are! You're totally jealous!" Lavi teased, a grin playing on his lips. "C'mon, Yuu, tell me! Why are you jealous? Do you like me or something?"

"Yes," Kanda muttered, surprising even himself. The anger seemingly dissipated and was replaced with a flutter of nervousness. Would Lavi reject him? Would he... laugh at him? He didn't think he could stand it if he was ridiculed for admitting his true feelings.

"Be serious, Yuu!" Lavi grinned. "You don't..." His voiced faltered as he took in the completely serious expression on Kanda's face. There was no hint of deceit. "You... like me?" An odd feeling struck him, and his chest tightened. Yuu.. liked him. He'd been jealous of his flirting because... he liked him. It was almost too much to comprehend. He was silent for a few minutes, his eye continually raking over Kanda's delicate face as he thought and then... his lips tugged in a genuine smile. "I like you too, Yuu."

Kanda thought his heart had stopped as those final words were uttered. No, it wasn't possible. Lavi couldn't like him back. He liked women! He had _just _been flirting with a woman!

Despite his thoughts, a small smile lit Kanda's face. He leaned forward until his mouth hovered mere millimetres from Lavi's for a few long seconds. And then he closed the distance, pressing his lips softly against the ones just in front of his own. His heart soared when he felt the reciprocating pressure and his hand gently cupped a heated cheek, his lips moving slowly, softly against the redhead's. After a few moments, he pulled away and offered Lavi a rare grin.

"I won't flirt with anyone else," Lavi muttered, cheeks flushed almost as brightly as his hair, his visible eye sparkling.

"Baka usagi," Kanda murmured, leaning in to connect their lips once more.


End file.
